The Will of Blood
by illuminatedHarmonist
Summary: My OC, Yuki, was finally caught and sentenced to life in DW. He meets Minatsuki and the rest of the crew. He ends up falling in love with the Hummingbird... Can he survive it?


So, hey guys. This is my first fic, so go all-out with the criticism. There's a lot of cursing and stuff, and soon, a lot of sexual content. I'm not sure how long I'll keep going with this, but I'll do my best. I don't own Deadman Wonderland or any other fandom. Yet. Have fun, read, criticize, thanks!

~illuminatedHarmonist

* * *

Prologue

The kids crowded around the bigger, throwing stones and pushing him farther and farther back, closer to the edge of the bridge, yelling, "Come on! Jump! Jump jump jump jump jump!"

All he could do was push back. But not too far, for fear of being _thrown_ off. Oh. And the kid in question? That's me. Yukioshi. But you can call me Yuki.

Why are they doing this? Oh, God only knows why. Or he would if I believed in him. Suddenly I'm pushed against the railing, and I slide down the bars, taking the abuse, taking the stones and the name-calling, until I'm bleeding. Bleeding from everywhere, it seems.

And then I hear a familiar voice join in; the voice of my best friend, Ichimura. I look up at him, his eyes full of hate. "Why don't you kill us like you killed my sister?! MURDERER!" And then I snapped.

That was the last straw, the one thing I couldn't take. My best friend. All I remember is blood, and for awhile, that's all I'd see. Blood. Death. So if you're reading this now, Minatsuki, it means I'm dead.

X Day One: Absolute Bullshit X

So, here I am at Deadman Wonderland, in G-block. Having a wonderful meal of ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING. Stupid cunts. Good thing tomorrow's my first Carnival Corpse. Pretty straight-forward. Just gotta use my Branch of Sin to beat the person, and I live in luxury with cast points and candy.

Pretty sweet deal. I like it. I lie back across my bed, remembering the conversation I'd had with a couple guards.

"So who do you think's gonna win tomorrow's match?" one of them asked.

I was just so curious and couldn't keep from piping the fuck up. "What do you mean, 'tomorrow's match'?" They both looked at each other, nodded, and explained everything to me in as few words as possible, and the entire way back to my cell, I kept thinking 'but what happens if I lose?' They wouldn't tell me that. Told me it was a surprise. Assholes.

On the bright side, at least I got a cool nickname. "Hawk," they said. So now I can call myself Redtail. More like Redwing. See, after I killed my classmates, I kinda ran. Away from everything. Until I realized, "Hey, I like killing people. This feels good." And I did that for two years. Killing my victims and anyone who interfered with impunity.

Then the police force was armed with some special gear to neutralize the Branch of Sin. I had a way around that, too. I'd specialized my BoS quite a lot. And as I'm six-three, 250 pounds of muscle, I had a lot of blood running through me at one time.

Eventually, I was caught and sentenced to life in Wonderland. Truth be told, this isn't much of a punishment. Unless you count the collars. That just sucks, really. So, back on topic, my first match is with someone called the Hummingbird. What the hell kinda name is that?

X Day Two: Carnival Corpse X

The announcer's voice rings out across the cavern of a room, and the giant-ass birdcage we're being forced to fight in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of ALL AGES! Welcome to the Carnival Corpse! Competing today will be the current champion, the Hummingbird!" Spotlights lit the room up, focusing on the person in the cage across from me. And then the voice came back, booming through the speakers.

"And her challenger! Thhhhheeee Hawk!" I bow nicely, expecting an easy win today. Then things change. The cages are opened and my opponent and I step out.

It's a woman. A girl, really. Short, with light brown hair. She's wearing an off-white, cream-colored dress, with her hair hacked short. And her eyes… Her eyes are dark, stormy gray. And all I can really see is her innocent expression. '_What the hell… Why would they put a kid in here?!_' I stride forward, intending to not hurt her that badly, 'cause I'm a sucker for the ladies.

Just as I reach the halfway mark, the announcer's voice rings out. "Oh! Look at that face, ladies and gentlemen! Another one for the Hummingbird's trap!" But it comes too late as I'm laid out on my back, after getting the shit knocked out of me. I hear cackling and try to sit up. '_Shit. Bad idea._' I have a bleeding gash above my eye and various cuts across my body.

"That _bitch_," I murmur under my breath. I stand slowly, watching the Hummingbird for any change in expression or footing that would indicate an attack.

But her expression had indeed changed though. She was wearing this manic fucking grin that _creeps me the fuck out_. I get up slowly, the pain wracking my body in waves. I growl and bite my left wrist, and then my right as hard as I can, the pain only pulling me deeper into my focus as blood drips, slowly forming a puddle around me.

This bitch is gonna get what she deserves. And I'm walkin' outta here alive. I drop my head, concentrating on the puddle and directing it into whirling blunt disks. Hummingbird darts across the space and tries using her BoS, but the disks jump from the floor to my hands as I spin, throwing them as hard and as fast as I can, focusing on them and pushing them supersonic.

Blood splatters across the birdcage, and the announcer booms. "We have our winner! The Redtail! What a debut!" And I don't remember much beyond that. I am led away, but the entire time, that image sticks in my head; the Hummingbird, laid out on her back, seemingly bleeding from everywhere, but in reality, I'd only broken a few ribs and left a huge bruise. Right?


End file.
